


Ankle break, but for real

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankle break had never actually hurt anyone until it gave Kuroko a sprained ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle break, but for real

Akashi dribbled the ball and ran past Kuroko, making him fall to the ground as he scored the final basket. “My win, Tetsuya,” Akashi turned around to smile at him and help him up, only to see Kuroko’s expression twisted into one of pain as he looked at his ankle.

Akashi grew worried and dropped to his knees to examine Kuroko’s ankle, “Are you alright?” Ankle break had never actually _hurt_ anyone before.

“Yes, fine.” Kuroko gave him a strained smile and tried to get to his feet to prove it. That didn’t really work so well, seeing as his ankle wasn’t inclined to hold his weight and he let out a small yelp of pain as he fell back into his previous position on the ground, biting his lip to keep any more sounds from escaping.

“It’s starting to swell.” Akashi inwardly berated himself for being so careless as he picked Kuroko up off the ground. “You’re going to have to deal with me carrying you for today, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko might have protested if he actually thought he could walk, which he had just demonstrated that he could not do. “I can’t believe you actually hurt my ankle with ankle break.” None of their friends were ever going to let them live that down.

“Neither can I. That’s not how it’s supposed to work.” He carried Kuroko over to the bench and set him down to have a better look at it. “It might be sprained.”

Kuroko frowned. “Does that mean that I have to see a doctor?” A doctor would certainly tell him to stay off of it for a few days, regardless of if it was actually sprained or not, and that would mean not playing basketball for a few days, or more. He may be able to understand why Kagami had gotten so upset when their coach wouldn’t let him play for a while.

“Tetsuya, you can barely stand. I don’t think avoiding the doctor should be your current concern.” Akashi sighed as he packed their things up and slung the bag over Kuroko’s shoulder before picking him back up to head home.

“That’s your way of telling me that you’re going to make me see a doctor, isn’t it?” Kuroko gave a resigned sigh and let his head rest on Akashi’s shoulder, trying to ignore the pain in his ankle. He’d kill for some ice to put on it at that moment.

“Yes. It’s also my way of telling you you aren’t going to be playing basketball for a while.” He pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s hair as if it would ease Kuroko’s annoyance at not being allowed to play.

“I think I’m fine. I could probably even walk if you put me down.” Kuroko tried, giving Akashi a pleading look.

“No.”

“Akashi-kun.” If there was a slight whine to his voice it was because he was in pain, but he wasn’t going to admit that either because that would just make Akashi less likely to put him down.

“Was that pain I hear, Tetsuya?” Akashi shifted Kuroko up a little higher as he turned towards Kuroko’s house.

“No. I just told you that I’m fine.” Kuroko answered stubbornly.

Akashi was silently thankful that Kuroko’s house was close to the court as he approached the front door, “Could you open it? My hands are full.”

Kuroko glared at him but reached forward and opened his door regardless.

Akashi walked towards Kuroko’s room and gently set him down on his bed. “I’ll go get you an ice pack as I call my doctor. No arguments.” Akashi narrowed his eyes warningly before leaving towards the kitchen.

Once Akashi was gone he let himself look at his ankle. He poked it experimentally and let out a hiss of pain, quickly retracting his hand. It could be worse. He could have actually broken it. That didn’t really make it feel much better at the moment though.

Akashi returned with a bag of ice and phone in hand. “He’ll be here in an hour,” He announced as he placed a cloth over Kuroko’s ankle and gently pressed the bag of ice to it, looking at him to gauge his reaction.

Kuroko tensed up and fisted his hands in the sheets, but kept his face blank when the ice was put on his ankle, waiting for the numbing to kick in.

Akashi sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and held Kuroko’s hand in his, loosening Kuroko’s grip on the blanket. “You shouldn’t try so hard to hide your pain when you know I’m going to see it anyway.”

“It’s the thought that counts. You could at least pretend not to notice.”

“And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I pretended to not notice you hurting?” Akashi raised Kuroko’s hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss on the back of it, giving him a small smile.

“The kind that acknowledges that I’m trying to make you not notice it.” Kuroko replied.

“I think we can both agree that isn’t something I would do.”

“I can hope.” Kuroko was starting to relax a bit as the ice finally started to do its job, leaching the pain out of his ankle.

“Fruitlessly hope,” Akashi corrected. “Now, since you’re stuck here for a while, did you need me to get you anything to make yourself more comfortable?”

Kuroko sighed, but wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist, pulling him further onto the bed to try to get him to lie down with him. “Just you.”

Breathing out a quiet laugh, Akashi moved further on to the bed. Making sure the bag of ice wouldn’t move, he let go of it to lie down beside Kuroko, pulling him into his arms. “I don’t think the doctor’s going to be happy finding me in bed with you.”

“Why would they be more upset about that than about you potentially spraining my ankle?” Kuroko asked, using Akashi’s chest as a pillow.

“Because I’m not making the sprain feel better by lying here with you.”

“I disagree. You’re distracting me from it.” Kuroko told him.

“And he would disagree with you as well, but I’m glad to know I’m helping in some way.” He snuggled closer to Kuroko, burying his nose in his hair.

“The others are never going to shut up about this, you know that, right?” Kuroko told him.

Akashi groaned at the thought. “They won’t. Daiki and Ryouta might never let me near you again. Well, they’ll try to, at least.”

“Kagami-kun as well.” Kuroko reminded him.

"Still won't make a difference," Akashi pressed a kiss to Kuroko's hair, "They're not gonna keep me away from you." Especially not when he was planning to wait on Kuroko hand and foot to make up for his horrible mistake.

“It will certainly be a nuisance at the very least.”

"Yes, but if it's a sprain it shouldn't last for too long." Akashi mindlessly ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair, peppering small kisses from his hair down to his face. "Are you sure you don't need me to get you anything?"

“I’m sure. I told you that I was fine.” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes at Akashi.

"And I told you I don't believe you," Akashi murmured against Kuroko's lips before pressing them together for a kiss.

Kuroko was going to argue, but got distracted with kissing Akashi back.

Akashi parted their lips when air became a necessity and pressed another kiss to Kuroko's cheeks. "Just remember that whatever you ask for, I will very willingly provide." Akashi thought about his offer for a second and then quickly corrected it before Kuroko could get his hopes up, "Except for playing basketball."

Kuroko pouted at him. “But Akashi-kun . . .” He gave Akashi his best sad eyes.

Akashi simply kissed him again, wiping away the pout, "No. You need to rest your ankle."

“Seijuro?” He tried.

Akashi hummed happily, pulling Kuroko in for another deep kiss, the hand not in Kuroko's lowering to grasp his ass. "It's still a no," Akashi mumbled against Kuroko's lips as he pulled away.

Kuroko let out a small surprised sound when he felt where Akashi’s hand ended up, but didn’t complain. “C’mon, Sei, it’s really not that bad.” He decided to give one last try.

Akashi sighed, he lightly poked Kuroko's foot where the ice bag was. He didn't think he'd have to stoop to such low methods to prove his point. "Are you sure?"

Kuroko let out a yelp of pain, turning betrayed eyes on Akashi.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, but you are in no condition to play basketball." Akashi could feel guilt wash over him even more once he met Kuroko's eyes.

“You didn’t have to kick me to prove that.” Kuroko muttered.

"I only poked you. And I do regret it terribly, but you can be very hard headed when it comes to basketball, dear." He pressed a kiss to Kuroko's forehead as if it would make the injury better.

Kuroko continued to frown, but snuggled up to Akashi anyway.

They comfortably laid in bed together until they heard the doorbell. Akashi peeled himself away from Kuroko to open the door for his private doctor and lead him towards the bedroom.

The doctor prodded at Kuroko's foot a bit, examining it before deciding that it was definitely sprained. He wrapped it up and gave them basic instructions to keep it elevated and iced before leaving.

"Looks like basketball really will need to be on hold for a while," Akashi sighed as he placed a pillow under Kuroko's foot.

Kuroko frowned, but it was more resigned this time. He wanted to be mad at Akashi for it, but he was sure Akashi already felt bad and he knew it hadn’t been intentional.

"Do you need anything else? Water? Painkillers? New ice?" Akashi didn't fully settle down in case Kuroko really did need something.

“I keep telling you, I’m fine. I don’t need anything.” Kuroko said with exasperation.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as possible." Akashi was definitely not pouting. It was a frown, he told himself.

“I know, but I’m as fine as one can be with a sprained ankle.”

Akashis frown deepened but he relented, "Alright," He sighed.

Kuroko held his arms out to Akashi to signal that he wanted Akashi to get back into bed with him.

Akashi climbed back into the bed and into Kuroko's arms, wrapping his own around him. "You should know I don't plan to leave your side for the next few days."

Kuroko sighed. “I figured as much.” Which meant he wouldn’t be hardly leaving bed for the next few days.

Akashi pecked Kuroko's lips with a kiss and snuggled close to him. "I'm sorry you'll have to bear with me for the time being."

“It’s not you that I mind. It’s the mothering that I know is going to come with you.”

"I resent that. You do many things with me that you would most certainly never do with your mother." He pressed another small kiss to Kuroko's lips to prove his point.

“That’s true. But my mother would certainly be taking me to a doctor and making me stay in bed if she were home this week.” Kuroko told him.

"It's not mothering if I'm just showing I care." Akashi buried his nose into Kuroko's hair to hide his frown.

“My mother cares as well.” Kuroko teased.

"Tetsuya, please just let me dote on you for a few days." He spoke into Kuroko's hair.

“I don’t feel like I really have a choice in the matter.”

"Not really," Akashi grinned, "But my offer of giving you everything you desire still stands."

"I don't desire anything other than a quick recovery, and you've already done as much as you can for that." Kuroko placed a kiss on the tip of Akashi's nose.

Letting out a small hum, Akashi moved to nuzzle Kuroko's cheek, "I'm just reminding you that you're allowed to be selfish, since you forget so often."

"I don't forget." Kuroko told him, kissing Akashi's cheek.

“Then you openly choose to reject my attempts at spoiling you. I’ll never understand why.”

"Because I don't need you to do that. I can take care of myself. I enjoy your company for you not what you can do for me."

Akashi felt his lips stretch into a smile. He snuggled closer to Kuroko and pressed a kiss to his neck. “But I like spoiling you, love.”

“I know you do.” Kuroko sighed. “And you know I prefer to just have you with me.”

Akashi sighed but the smile on his face didn’t fade. He pressed a slow but deep kiss to Kuroko’s lips.

Kuroko went along with the kiss, wrapping his arms around Akashi as he kissed back.

Akashi pulled Kuroko closer into a tight embrace once their lips parted, resting his chin on top of his head, not really able to express how he felt through words.

“I think I want to take a nap. Will you stay with me?” Kuroko asked, closing his eyes. The doctor had given him something for pain before leaving, and it was starting to make him sleepy.

“Yes, I’ll be here.” Akashi nuzzled his nose to Kuroko’s hair and pressed a soft kiss to it, “You can sleep.”

“Okay.” Kuroko said around a yawn, eyes closing as he relaxed further.

Akashi combed his fingers through Kuroko’s hair to help lull him to sleep, taking a small glance at his bandaged ankle as Kuroko drifted off. He still felt incredibly guilty and would still be doting on Kuroko for the week, but at least it would heal quickly. He placed one last kiss to Kuroko’s hair and let his eyelids slowly drifted closed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Kate left while we were in the middle of writing this to do something and in the time she was gone me, Acetate (Dramalama) and exuberant_imperfection made this go in a more crack direction. Kate came back and yelled at us and deleted it.  
> -Crysty 
> 
> Oh, I didn't delete anything. Your crack fic is still in the doc. They turned it into a three way with Aomine as the third member, called said three way a operation sandwich, and made Aomine the doctor. If anyone was wondering. -Kate, who was informed of Crysty's note via snapchat


End file.
